left 4 dead or alive
by Uchihachick23
Summary: 1st story every more pages coming soon thanks for reading and the chance. The charters from left 4 dead 2 are on the run again from killer zombies and this time they meet up with the killers on the sea to team up against zombies and their own crew
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

It's been six months since the remaining survivors left New Orleans and was transported to a navel base. They were under consist guard, because the government was afraid that they're were infected. While, guards saw this as a baby sitting job, Nick, Ellis, Coach, and Rochelle saw this as an opportunity to get to know each other better. Everything was fine until, three weeks ago when a guard got infected and like wild fire its spread all over the city and once more the four remaining survivors we're on the move again.

"Hey come on, the safe house is just up ahead!" Nick yelled as he shot down a smoker from the roof.

Everybody rushed inside and blocked the door behind them, shooting at the zombies that was trying to get inside. After awhile everybody got settle in and had signed task to do; Nick looked out for any smokers or boomers, Coach looked for more ammo, Rochelle mapped out the way, and Ellis made sure everybody was alright after slipping some pain pills to Rochelle.

"Alright, if we take this street, up this road here, through the subway, across this lot, and down this highway, we should be able to make it this submarine compound." Rochelle pointed out to everyone.

"That's good...Does anybody know how to drive a submarine?" Coach asked.

"Keith does, Ooo one time me and Keith wanted to see who could hold their breath under water the longest, and Keith got stuck so I had to..." Ellis started.

"Ellis, is now really the best time for all of that?" Nick interrupted.

"I was just sayin'." Ellis said sadly.

After a moment or so when the coast seemed clear, Ellis kicked the door down and started shooting at every zombie he saw, while the other followed behind him. Ellis seemed unstoppable until he got ram down by a charger.

"Ahh, Get This Thing Off Me!" Ellis yelled as the charger slammed him into the ground over and over again until he cracked the surface of the concrete.

"I Got It!" Nick said while shooting it with his double barrel shotgun, just a moment before a jocky hopped on his back.

Nick screamed and moved around in a rapid and uncontrollable way passed everybody. Rochelle and Coach shot at it with pistols until it fell off Nick's back.

"Nice shootin!" Ellis yelled from the short distance from them.

"Thanks." Both replied while looking at each other and smiling lightly.

Eventually they started back walking, Ellis and Nick was walking ahead of Rochelle and Coach, who just happened to back holding each other in their arms and embrace.

"Do you think she really like Coach, Ellis questioned, "I mean he is more than double her age." He added whispering to Nick.

"Does it really matter, Nick answered, "SHH, everybody lights out!" He whispered as they enter through an abandon building, where a witch is crying somewhere.

They walked around in the dark to avoid startling the witch, but they where in the dark they spit up into a small group of two. Only two people avoided the wrath of the witch and made it to another part of the building.

"Hey, whose here?"

"I'm right here, Coach."

"Where's Ellis and Rochelle?"

"I don't know, but lets hope their alright." Nick said just before the witch's cry echo through out the building.

(**take it easy with me this is my 1st story more on the way in do time hopefully but until if you guys can help with more Ellis and Keith mini stories that'll be great thanks! ^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Maze

"Ellis If We Live I'm Gonna Kill You!" Rochelle yelled as she was walking backwards and shooting at the witch.

The witch had soulless red eyes, long sharp knife like nails and she was faster than any other zombie, but when she was running, her normal patter of coming after the person who scared her changed, instead she went after the nearest person, which was Rochelle at the time.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry!" Yelled Ellis as he desperately tried to get the witch's attention.

The witch soon did turn her attention to Ellis, but Rochelle was to far but and was looking for ammo. Ellis continued shooting the witch until he ran out of ammo, he quickly tried to reload but it was to late. The witch attacked him to the point where he fell on the floor yelling and mentally praying for help, hoping that this wouldn't be the last breath he takes on earth. As just when he closes his eyes and all hope seems lost, Ellis hears a gun shot and feels the witch's heavy body laid on him. Ellis freaked out for a moment or two and pushed her off him reviling the sores, cut marks, and the buries that covered his body like the infection that they try to avoid. Rochelle ran from around the corner, shocked to see Ellis still alive, she helped him up to his feet.

"Thanks for the save, if it wasn't for you and that're shot gun, I would have been near the pearly gates." Ellis said while cutting his tared up shirt down the middle, and making it into a vest.

Rochelle looked at her gun, turned over the witch, and stared at the wound on the back of her head; it appeared to be from a sniper instead of a shot gun and for a moment Rochelle looked around to see if they wasn't the only ones there.

On a near by roof, a dark black man slowly lift his head up from a scope, lightly grinning to himself and lighting a Cuban cigar.

"Why The Hell Do We Have To Help Them, Dutch!?" yelled Revy, dusting off her guns.

"Maybe they'll return the favor if Dutch let us near them for once, instead of just following them." Rock said.

"Who in the hell asked you white collar?" Revy asked pointing one of her guns at him.

"First of all it's black collar now, second the name is Rock and third get those toy guns out of my face before I kick your ass." Rock calmly said.

Revy smirked and lower her guns to pull Rock towards her.

"Hey, that's enough, Dutch interrupted, " Revy I need you to keep an eye on the first group and Rock this one, I'm going back to make some repairs on the sub." Dutch said while getting up and walking off.

Revy rolled her eyes, kissed Rock and ran off following Nick and Coach, who just happened to be outside after Nick was tackled by a hunter through a window.

"Ok, now that we made our way outside, we should keep heading towards the submarine." Nick said.

"But what about Rochelle and Ellis, I think we should look for them." Coach argued.

"Then it'll take ever longer to make it their, we don't even know if their alive."

Coach paused and stared at Nick with an evil glare and held his gun at Nick's head.

"I Don't Give A Fuck If It Takes A Lifetime To Find Them, Coach yelled " We're Going Back!"

"Fine, Nick agreed, "Now, do you have any idea where the hell are we?" Nick asked.

Coach looked around and just not realizing how far off course they were; but lucky Nick found a map that looked more like a maze than of a normal city and there was really only one way out. The guys followed the path back to where they started from, while Ellis and Rochelle kept going forward to find a way out, and Rock and Revy followed them on the roof tops hoping to bring all of them back together. The time soon died out and everybody manged to locked themselves in a safe house, unaware the each safe house was around the corner from each other. When the sun finally rose up from the dark side of the world; Rock and Revy was already up, Nick and Coach spent the whole night and most of the morning arguing, while Rochelle and Ellis was sleeping together.

"Do you think they'll see us?" Rock asked catching up to Revy, who got the roof to look for something to drink.

"We've been on that roof for almost six hours, its hot, we hardly got any sleep, so I deserve a drink...or a fucking pay rise at the least." Revy replied kicking down a bar window and unlocking the door from the inside out.

"How did I get into this mess again?" Rock mumbled, following Revy inside.

Revy did eventually found her drink after killing, three chargers, five smokers, and two hordes of zombies by herself and that's just with a pipe bomb, a bile bomb, and her own two pistols. At some point, Rock did try to help but after he got grabbed by a smoker, he thought she can handle herself perfectly own her on. After the "Revy Rage Day" was over, they went back on the roof and saw that Nick and Coach where on the move.

"I Don't See Why WE Have To Go Back!" Nick yelled.

"We're Going Back!" Coach yelled, walking up to the house Rochelle and Ellis was.

"Is anybody in their?"

"Why don't you help look?'

"Because it's non of my business."

Coach push Nick to the door and made him peak through the bars to see Rochelle and Ellis completely lock in each other brace.

"Hey...HEY get up before Coach ram down the fucking door and see you guys like this!" Nick whispered loud enough to get their attention but quiet enough for Coach not to hear.

Ellis and Rochelle rushed to find their clothes and put them on, Coach rammed the door down and saw Rochelle acting normal while Ellis was just not putting back on his pants.

"Did you see that, Revy?" Rock asked lowering his scope from the sniper.

"Yup, trouble in paradise; let's see if the big black guy is going to lose it if blue collar tells him." Revy said.

**If I tell Coach that Rochelle slept with Ellis it'll kill him or us, no one needs heartbreak in a zombie apocalypse but than again no one lairs either...I guess I'll just keep my mouth shut for now at least.**

Nick stare back and forward between Rochelle and Ellis with a glare, knowing that Coach already went to far by putting a gun to his head to look for them. Who truely knows how crazy Coach is? Anyhow, they regrouped and found a way to the subway. Revy and Rock stayed above ground to keep from being seen. They gang was on their own under ground.


	3. Chapter 3: Underground Test

Nick was walking with Ellis knowing what happened, he didn't really say much to him other than be careful that Coach doesn't find out. Coach kept his distance from Rochelle and didn't say anything to anybody, even when they were attack by two tanks, three chargers, eight hordes, and a witch. Ellis and Nick were badly hurt after the attack but no one knew how they ended up down their waiting for them or who could have led them down their. They found refuge in a subway cable car, Rochelle carried Nick and Coach carried Ellis. Rochelle pointed out some health packs in the front car and rushed to get to them, after they went to the front Coach locked Himself in the second car with Ellis holding a Bile bomb in his hand.

"What The Fuck Are You Doing!?" Ellis yelled limping away from Coach.

"I just have a few questions, I need you to answer." Coach said opening the jar and letting the sent spread all over the car.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll answer your questions just close that thing before this place is crawling with zombies!" Ellis said falling over into a seat.

"Why is your shirt ripped up?" Coach asked moving the bomb around so the addictive sent would draw them in.

"A witch tared it up during an attack while we were separated.' Ellis nervously answered.

Coach had an evil smirk on his face, even though he believed Ellis, he cracked open a window and the zombies started attacking the car from all directions and angles. Ellis got up and limp to the other car but at this point that was filled with zombies and they were coming faster than expected. Rochelle tried to beat down the door but she wasn't strong enough and Nick had to heal and find a weapon.

"Stop This Now!" She yelled through the glass window.

"Come on Coach," Ellis pleaded, "Are you really gonna kill both of us?' He questioned.

"Not us just you, if you lie to me about this last question." Coach replied spilling little drops on Ellis' skin and clothes.

"What is it, what do you wanna know so badly that you're risking Everybody's life for!?" Ellis asked.

At this point Nick finally was strong enough to break down the window with a led pipe, but Coach had other plans in mind, when he crushed Nick's hand with the back of his pistol and blocked off the door again. Ellis tried to make his way to the top of the car, knowing it's his only chance of making it out alive, but Coach pulled him back inside the death trap.

"Are to trying to run out in the middle of our talk?" Coach asked in a jokingly tone.

"N-no sir." Ellis said.

"Now, did you sleep with Rochelle?" Coach asked.

For a moment silence filled the station, and Nick knocked down the barrier. Ellis stared at Rochelle ,who was on the other side, no words came out not even a sound of breathing, just a worried endless look a pound his face. Rochelle stared back with watery eyes and a trembling stands. Coach looked at both of them and glared, gritting his teeth, he attached a pipe bomb to the bile and threw it as hard and as far as he possibly can. The zombies jumped over each other all the way to the double bomb combo at the other side of the tracks. Coach pushed Nick and Rochelle back to open the door and walk to the front of the subway. Rochelle and Nick helped up Ellis, who was pretty shaken up about everything that happened. Rochelle stayed with Ellis and manged to heal him and keep him calm. Nick carefully walked up to Coach, who was talking to himself.

"Hey, are you alright?" Nick asked in a calm tone.

"How Long Did You Know!?" Coach yelled, holding up a gun to Nick's throat.

"I'm just as surprised as you are right now." Nick answered.

Coach slowly lowed his gun and released Nick from his grip and turned around to sit down back into his seat. Nick tried to stay in there with Coach, but Coach threw him out and locked the door behind him. Even though Ellis didn't say a word, Coach knew by that look in his eyes that it was all over. The guys stayed the night in the subway, Coach kept his distance he didn't want to be bothered by anyone. Nick would be in the middle of the cars smoking, Rochelle and Ellis spent most of their time talking. After the long sleepless night they made their way outside unaware that Rock and Revy were closer to them than they needed to be


	4. Chapter 4: Rocks Mistake

After a while Revy got tried of watch the group so she made Rock watch over them, while she went back to the submarine to send Dutch to come help watch but leave it to Rock to get cought just two days after Revy left.

"Hey hey hey easy people, I justed saved your lives from that tank!" Rock yelled.

"Who the hell are you?" Coach asked as he and everybody else surround Rock at gun point.

"My name is Rock, I've been watching you guys for awhile I can help you but I gotta be alive." Rock pleaded.

"We don't shot normal human beings." Ellis said putting lowering his gun.

Dutch was on a near by roof watching, he thought about going down there but he made Revy go instead. Revy really didn't wanna to but she did anyway after yellin

g and complaining about for almost two hours. After talking to everybody Rock had no choice but to lead them to the submarine compound, eventually the day had fallen into the night and everybody was restless expect Nick and Rock.

"Why do you look familiar?" Rock asked Nick while pouring himself a drink.

"I've seen a lot of faces especially when used to work for this company by the name of..."

"Come on guys we're doing a night cap so hurry the hell up." Coach interrupted.

"Ummm night cap?" Rock asked getting up.

Nick sighed as he got up," Yea, we're heading out." He said.

"At night are you guys insane?" Rock questioned.

"Well...one of us is, but that's another story I'll have to tell later." Nick said following Ellis out the door.

The furious five walked through the darkest part of the city but oddly enough nothing happened its like every zombie, witch, and tank was sleeping or perparing for a huge attack. Although he was well protected, Rock was still afraid not because of the zombies but because of something much worse. Its been two years since Hansel and Gretel's death, but Rock had felt a connection with Gretel before she was murdered. Lately Rock has been hearing her voice at the darkest of nights singing and laughing. Rock is questioning if she's dead even though she got shot in the head in brood daylight still it wouldn't be the first time he saw a dead man brought back to life. Before the infection separate hotel Moscow was at war with everybody. Balalaika was losing it after the infection got to her Boris put a bullet in her head before she infected everybody. Three weeks later Revy had to kill her again because she was blocking our way out. Anyway im hoping not to run into anymore familiar faces.

"Alright People Hide Out!" Ellis yelled just before he jumped into a window.

Just like everybody else Rock struggled and scrambled to find a hiding place until Nick pulled him into a house.

"Hey man whats your problem?" Rock asked

"Shut up and just watch." Nick answered.

It was quiet for a moment and then like a seen from an action movie a Huge wave of zombies led a parade of witches and tanks through the streets. The witches cry echoed all over the world, tanks rampaged through buildings while the zombies just sreached high and low for anybody to feed off of.

"Wow." Rock whispered

"Yup, its a real free for all." Nick said.

"I've never seen anything like this before in my entire life." Rock said.

"Good thing your with us and we can trust you." Nick smiled

"Yea...trust." Rock mumbled to himself


	5. Chapter 5: The Set Up

It's been three days since Rock witnesse his first zombie "free for all" and when he first saw Gretel. Everybody is saying Rock's paranoia is getting the better of him, but Rock is convinced that Gretel is alive. Mean while, Coach was getting better at controling his emotions, and it seems like every time Ellis was in trouble Coach was there to save him every single time. Nick and Rochelle got better at sensing danger and shooting special zombies.

"Hey I can see the dock from here!" Ellis shout as he raced to the submarines.

"Oh God FINALLY! !" Rochelle yelled running up behind Ellis.

"Slow down you idiots!" Coach yelled lightly jogging behind them.

"What am I gonna do with those three?" Nick ask watching them.

"I have no clue, Rock answered, " Lets go." Rock said while he and Nick catches up.

It didnt take long for Ellis to get grabbed by a smoke and get dragged off course. Coach ran pass Rochelle and looked everywhere for Ellis or the smoker. While Rochelle just stared at him, Nick and Rock so caught up to her and saw that Coach was in a frenzy.

"ELLIS WHERE ARE YOU?!" Coach yelled throwing trash cans and empty boxes.

Ellis kicked a meatal pole on the opposite side of the street. Coach flew like a jet the to other side of the street. The smoker was hanging Ellis using a firer escape ladder as support.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR, Ellis yelled as he gaded on the smokers tongue, "SHOOT IT!" He yelled as he slowly black out.

Coach lightly smiled as the life slowly drain out of Ellis' eyes, the smoker glanced at Coach and loosened his grip on Ellis. As soon as everybody else came up, Coach shot the smoker and the poisonous gas filled up the alley. Coach ran out with Ellis over his shoulder coughing.

"How is he?" Rochelle asked.

Coach laid Ellis down, " I don't know yet, he blacked out before I could get to him." Coach nervously said.

While everybody else surround Ellis, Rock slowly moved to a near by building.

"REVY YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Rock yelled as it echoed though out the building.

"Bout time Rocky boy." Revy said coming from the back room smoking a cigarette.

"Yeah it is, is everything set up on Dutch's end?" Rock ask.

"Its been set up for two days now, they're waiting on you numb nuts." Revy said.

"I know but they have issues that I can't even slove, the make the twins look like a walk in the park." Rocks says sitting down in a chair

"Wanna talk about it." Revy said giving him a drink.

"Nah, their's no time, Rock says while getting up hearing Nick calling him, "You should go I'll see you later." Rock says leaving the building.

Revy went back to hiding but she stayed close watching Dutchs plan unfold. After Ellis got up they started back heading towards the submarie. Ellis walked beside Coach and everybody else walked near each other with a little distances between each other.

"Hey Coach thanks for the save back their I own you my life." Ellis said

"It was nothing. " Coach replied smiling at Ellis.

"Their it is!" Rochelle yelled.

Everybody stormed down the stairs and ran in front of the submarines. As soon as Ellis was about to get into one Coach pulled him to the side to talk.

"Whats the matter?" Ellis asked.

Coach walked up a few steps," Remember you said I own you my life?"

"Ummm yeah." Ellis said.

"Well can I have it now." Coach said right before shooting Ellis in the leg.

Coach walked up on Ellis and aim the gun at his head ready to finish him off until Benny shot Coach's hand and leg.

Dutch popped his head out the submarine and a Brown Automatic Rifle aiming at nick and Rochelle. Rock collected eeverybody's gun and health packs. Benny carried Ellis into the submarine while Rock pushed Rochelle and Nick inside.

"So much for trust huh Rock?" Nick said.

"What about the big guy?" Benny asked staring at him as he was bleeding out.

"Well Benny boy what can he do for us?" Dutch asked.

Rock came over and carried Coach inside, while Dutch and Benny followed. Rochalle was helping Ellis with control the blood flow, while Dutch and Nick was trying to save Coach. Benny went back to his computer while Rock stayed out looking for Revy.

"START THE FUCKING SUB!" Revy yelled as she ran up to it.

Rock look pass Revy to see the paraded of zombies following her. Rock jumped in the submarine and told benny, whom slide over from the computer to the submarine's main controls and started the submarine. Mean while Revy jumped over the stairs and into the submarine. The zombies mindlessly jumped of the stairs and tried to hang on the submarine but after it stunk into the water everybody knew they were safe or we're they?


	6. Chapter 6: Revy's Recovery

"Are you alright Revy? " Rock asked helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine and I got something from those freaks." Revy said throwing her bag at Benny.

"What the hell is it?" Rock asked looking at Benny.

"A pipe line with green shit on it." Benny said.

"Green shit?" Nick said looking at it.

"Yea I found some of the zombies actually drinking it." Revy said.

"Drinking it", Nick said before realizing something, " HOLY SHIT THATS THE VIRUS!" Nick yelled while jumping back.

"No shit Sherlock." Revy said kicking up her boots and opening a beer.

Benny instantly started analyzing the virus components, in hopes to find a cure before they get infected. Mean while Rochelle has been helping Ellis walk again. Coach has been down in the submarine's prison cell, but Dutch would come check on him from time to time.

"Hey big guy you up?" Dutch asked.

"Yea, what do you want?" Coach asked doing pull ups.

"It's not about what I want, it's about what you want." Dutch said sitting down kicking a tray of food to Coach

"I wanna get the hell out of here, but apparently im to dangerous to be on the upper level." Coach said getting his tray and started eating.

"Well in their defense, you did threaten Nick and tried to kill Ellis twice, the only person you haven't tried to kill or hurt is Rochelle...Why?" Dutch asked

Coach smirked, "Would you hurt the people you love?"

"Is that a trick question, considering every time you try to kill Ellis you're making her suffer." Dutch said.

Coach threw his tray against the wall and tried to reach out for Dutch, but Dutch got up and walked back up front while Coach was curing his name.

"It's alright, I can walk on my own." Ellis sighed limping down the hall.

"I just wanna make sure if that's ok?" Rochelle said.

"Babe I got this alright, stop worrying. " Ellis said making his way to the couch beside Revy.

Rochelle smiled and went to get something to eat walking passed Nick and Rock playing cards.

"Hey guys." Rochelle said looking at there hands

"Full house!" Rock yelled laying out his card hand on the table and reaching for the money on the table.

"Not so fast!" Nick yelled laying out a royal flush and collecting the money away from Rock who stared in shock.

Rochelle laughed knowing Nick had a pocket full of cards in his pocket and Rock was playing with a con artist. Nick happily counted his money while Rock was covering his face knowing Revy will kill him if she found out that he used her money. Rochelle laughed her way into the kitchen, where Dutch was grabbing a drink.

"Dutch", Rochelle started, " How is he?" She asked looking at him.

Dutch sighed,"He's doing better than yesterday, but I wanna know is why do you ask about him when you can go see him?"

" I dont know." Rochelle answered making sandwiches.

"You should see him, Dutch said walking away," he always ask for you anyway. "

Rochelle blushed walking away with the plate of sandwiches.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, Revy groaned, "Its so boring I need to shoot something. " Revy wined

"Two hands more like trigger hands, I'm glad I can take a break from shooting." Ellis said

Revy blew a cloud of cigarette smoke in Ellis' face and glared at him.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Ellis asked faning away the cloud.

"A real shooter never gets tried." Revy said.

"I've been shooting animals, cans, and corpses since I was a thirteen, whats your story?" Ellis questioned.

Revy gritted her teeth and got up to see what was Rock doing. Rock got up from his sit and went back to the room before Revy found out. Rochelle passed out the sandwiches to everybody, but when Benny had taken a sandwhich some of the virus got on the last few. Without noticing, Rochelle brought the rest of the sandwiches to Coach, whowould happily eat anything Rochelle made. Even though Revy brought the pipe with good intentions, she is about to cause more trouble than ever before.


End file.
